communityfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Wiki della Community:Richieste di adozione/Archivio 4
Dylan Dog Wiki Salve! Vorrei adottare Dylan Dog Wiki e diventarne amministratore. *Contributi su Dylan Dog Wiki *Resident Evil Wiki *David Lynch Wiki *Zeldapedia *Una cosetta anche in Go Nagai Wiki L'unica cosa: sono stato bloccato su Zeldapedia in inglese ma, come potete notare dai miei contributi, non ho vandalizzato o roba del genere. Siccome parlo poco inglese, non potevo contribuire alle voci, ma volevo partecipare. Così ho cercato di aggiungere immagini: ho messo due fan art (non sapevo fossero vietate) e mi sono subito scontrato con un admin arrogante - vedi mia pagina di discussione e sua prima rimozione - tanto che un altro utente l'ha pure richiamato all'ordine (mia talk). Poi quell'admin mi ha cancellato tutte le immagini che avevo caricato, anche con motivazioni un po' stravaganti; a quel punto ho voluto provocarlo, immaginando che mi avrebbe bloccato, ma tanto ormai avevo perso interesse in quella wiki: mi ha annullato praticamente tutto ciò che ho fatto, e sempre in malo modo. Potete notare anche che, nonostante sia un admin dalla cancellazione facile e dal blocco altrettanto facile (notate le motivazioni, poi!), ha bloccato me per solo un mese, dunque non devo essere stato poi tanto malvagio (diciamola tutta: non meritavo proprio il blocco). --Dante81 11:22, gen 6, 2012 (UTC) Richiesta in corso di valutazione. Devo segnalarti però che i contenuti di questa pagina e questa mi risultano presi da Wikipedia. Devi perciò citare la fonte tramite un link all'articolo originario o rimuovere il contenuto secondo la licenza di Wikia. Non ho controllato se ci sono altri contenuti copiati, ma nell'eventualità vale lo stesso discorso. Allo stesso modo per tutte le immagini caricate va inserita la licenza (licenze libere, copyright etc). [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 23:01, gen 6, 2012 (UTC) Sì, ma non ho copiato io da Wikipedia: era già così (vedi Cinema). Io ho solo scorporato ai titoli corretti. Per le licenze non so ancora come fare, ma ci posso provare. --Dante81 23:29, gen 6, 2012 (UTC) Ho capito, ma quel contenuto va attribuito. Tra l'altro ho visto che fui io a copiare originariamente quel contenuto, quando ancora non sapevo della questione delle licenze. Provvedo a inserire il link con l'attribuzione, poi si vedrà cosa fare. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 23:45, gen 6, 2012 (UTC) Sto aggiungendo in cima agli articoli copiati la frase per l'attribuzione, ma siccome son diversi sto pensando che si fa più in fretta a rimuoverli. Quindi credo che cancellerò alcune pagine. Ho inoltre controllato i tuoi contributi e ho visto che hai praticamente solo caricato file e categorizzato...non vedo alcun contributo di testo da parte tua. Sarebbe bene che contribuissi anche in questo modo prima di richiedere l'adozione...Comunque per licenze, ti scrivo nella tua pagina utente. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 00:17, gen 7, 2012 (UTC) : L'utente non ha più mostrato interesse per l'adozione della wiki e inoltre sono sopraggiunti problemi di copyright delle immagini da lui caricate.[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 18:01, feb 10, 2012 (UTC) Pikappa Wiki Salve! Vorrei diventare amministratore della Wiki su PK in quanto è inattiva e molto scarna mentre vorrei, insieme ad altri utenti, farla ripartire. Ho già creato alcuni template per le recensioni delle storie e ho iniziato ad inserire le recensioni. * Qui ci sono i miei contributi alla Wiki * Qui i miei contributi in un altra Wiki a cui partecipo AnMartini 19:25, gen 6, 2012 (UTC) Ho visto che sei membro di entrambe le wiki da poco tempo e quindi forse sei ancora un po' inesperto per adottarne una... Magari puoi averne semplicemente i diritti di Admin. In ogni caso il fondatore di Pikappa Wiki, Axel 8, è attivo su altre wiki quindi puoi comunque rivolgerti a lui, nella sua pagina utente, per farti dare i suddetti diritti, perché mi sembra più corretto che sia lui a darteli. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 23:19, gen 6, 2012 (UTC) Perfetto, molte grazie! AnMartini 23:30, gen 6, 2012 (UTC) Ninì Wiki Vorrei richiedervi , di addottare la wiki di Ninì Wiki . Grazie ciao !! Manuel rubin 06:59, gen 17, 2012 (UTC) Assolutamente no: hai fondato troppe wiki ultimamente. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 13:18, gen 17, 2012 (UTC) Ben 10 Wiki Ciao a tutti. La Wiki italiana su Ben 10, avendo un gran potenziale, non è completa di niente ed è tutta da rifare. Mi chiedevo se potessi diventare admin per rifarla completamente ed ampliarla tutta perché è davvero scarsa così. Attendo risposta, Dofus Vorrei richiedere di diventare amministratore della Dofus wiki in quanto ha potenzialità pressochè illimitate dato il grande numero di segreti e la difficolta di alcune missioni del gioco. : L'utente che ha fatto la richiesta non ha contribuito abbastanza alla wiki. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 17:58, feb 10, 2012 (UTC) Resident Evil Wiki Salve vorrei adottare la wiki la Resident Evil wiki perchè inattiva in quanto è stata lasciata per un altro sito (hanno messo il link nella pagina principale). Vorrei aggiustarla dopo aver visto quanto è arretrata in confronto a quella inglese e mi farò aiutare se posso dalla wikia inglese. A quanto so non mi hanno mai bloccato da nessuna wiki e non ho mai fatto il troll.Helljumper 96 13:34, feb 1, 2012 (UTC) :Non sono soddisfatti i requisiti. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 19:54, feb 1, 2012 (UTC) Grazie per aver preso il tempo. Almeno ci ho provato --Helljumper 96 20:13, feb 1, 2012 (UTC) Ninì Wiki (bis) Ciao , La Wiki su Ninì , avendo una grande comunità , non è completa , in verità sarebbe da rifare , mi chiedevo se potevo diventare un amministratore per rifarla , ed ampliarla al 100% , perchè ed davvero scarsa , Attendo la tua risposta ! Carlo98 14:18, feb 15, 2012 (UTC) : Ho visto che sei diventato membro della wiki e hai iniziato le modifiche solo oggi, quindi vorrei far passare un po' di tempo per vedere se il tuo interesse e la tua partecipazione nella wiki sono costanti. Continua a contribuire alla wiki (in modo più consistente) e tra 15 gg circa ne riparliamo. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 21:18, feb 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I contributi non sono sufficienti. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 22:34, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) Mass Effect Salve sono appena entrato ma il mio interesse verso la saga di mass effect e molto grande e vorrei poter amministrare quella del sito che è molto povera grazie. :I contributi non sono sufficienti. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 22:34, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) Dragon Ball Wiki La wiki in questione è Dragon Ball sono già amministratore, e il presente "adottatore" mi ha confermato che lui non ha molto tempo da dedicargli, così vorrei pensarci io,--[[Utente:Federico01|'•F01•']] [[Discussioni utente:Federico01|'Il Fondatore']] 14:22, mar 6, 2012 (UTC) :Per il momento penso che i diritti di amministratore che ti son stati già dati siano più che sufficienti per gestire la wiki. Al momento hai solo 39 modifiche e hai iniziato a contribuire da poco per cui è presto per pensare all'adozione. Ti terrò d'occhio e, se dimostrerai interesse e assiduità, se ne potrà riparlare. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 18:30, mar 6, 2012 (UTC) Due Fantagenitori Wiki Vorrei adottare la wiki dei Fantagenitori in cambio dell'abbandono ufficiale delle seguenti wiki con il fine che qualcuno possa renderle migliori: *Crossovers Wiki *Soul Eater *Non Narutopedia DarioAD, 1:51, Mar 23, 2012 (UTC) Mi oppongo ! Dario se vuoi ti metto io amministratore no ! L'ho gia addottata io , siamo in un periodo di cadenza al 45% tra poco si ricomincia ! : Manuel rubin NON si interviene nelle richieste di adozione altrui su questa pagina. Se hai da dire qualcosa mi contatti nella mia bacheca o contatti direttamente l'utente. : A DarioAD dico che non si fanno "baratti" con le wiki come fossero fustini di detersivo e comunque se una wiki ha un admin attivo non può essere adottata. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 13:56, apr 27, 2012 (UTC) Dofus Wiki (IT) Salve, dopo tanto tempo vorrei rimprendere il progetto Dofus Wiki e continuare ad espandere il suo contenuto. Se fosse possibile vorrei adottarla o ottenere i diritti da admin, per avere una maggiore flessibilità nell'editing. Grazie, --Piemoo 18:20, apr 6, 2012 (UTC) :Visto che ormai va per le lunghe la candidatura, mi chiedevo se era possibile modificare le costanti $wgStringFunctionsLimitSearch e $wgStringFunctionsLimitReplace da 30 a 66 da utente normale, siccome due admin non si collegano dal 2008 e uno dal 2010. Non nego che ho fatto richiesta solo per questo e pochi altri problemini legati al funzionamento di alcuni template, grazie! --Piemoo 11:51, apr 22, 2012 (UTC) : Contributi ancora insufficienti e utente non attivo nella wiki da 2 settimane. Fare una nuova richiesta quando i contributi sono più consistenti. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 13:51, apr 27, 2012 (UTC) :: Non vorrei sembrare maleducato, ma...Motivazioni insufficienti. Mi chiedo su quale sistema numerico vi basiate per dire che i miei contributi sono insufficienti, considerando la percentuale delle mie modifiche rispetto a quelle totali, senza considerare che non c'è 1 utente attivo da moltissimo tempo. Facile aspettare che passino 2 settimane di non contributi per dire che l'utente non è attivo. Ah, non mi avete risposto sulla questione delle costanti. L'unico template che non riesco a far funzionare è proprio il DPL e senza quello sarebbe inutile per me continuare a contribuire alla wiki. Ovviamente non farò nuovamente richiesta quando avrò dei contributi più consistenti (non mi dite che controllate le cifre invece delle percentuali ._. c.v.d., vi basate sulle cifre e non sulle percentuali... ) Preciso che non voglio insultare e/o provocare nessuno con questo messaggio. --Piemoo 17:30, apr 27, 2012 (UTC) ::: Guardiamo il numero di contributi, la tipologia/qualità dei contributi (gli spostamenti di pagina, le discussioni alle pagine non si considerano contributi a tutti gli effetti per es.) e la costanza dei contributi. Non è che si fa il confronto con altri utenti della wiki o con il totale...Comunque nessuno ti obbliga a fare o non fare di nuovo richiesta. Vedi tu. Per quanto riguarda la tua domanda questa non è certo la sezione adatta per porla, quindi è normale che nessuno ti risponda. Per le domande si usa il Forum. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 18:26, apr 27, 2012 (UTC) Italian Harry Potter Wiki Ciao! Mi piacerebbe adottare Italian Harry Potter Wiki perché non ha nessun amministratore attivo. Ci ho fatto più di 3.000 modifiche e ho creato più di 300 pagine. Ho anche creato una pagina principale nuova che aggiorno con le notizie. Vorrei adottarla affinché possa creare Successi per incorraggiare nuovi membri a contribuire, creare un menu di navigazione nuovo e gestire meglio la Wiki in generale. Minerva mi ha già chiesto se volevo adottare la Wiki ma non ho ricevuto una risposta, quindi ho pensato a fare una richiesta formale. Grazie per la vostra considerazione! - Amyosaurus (Posta via gufo) 15:46, apr 12, 2012 (UTC) Stargate vorrei adottare la pagina di stargate stargate Halo ciao sono flshtag66,posso adottare la pagina di halo? One Piece Pedia Qualche tempo fa ho scoperto l'esistenza di questa wiki abbandonata: One Piece Pedia. Siccome esiste già una wiki su One Piece e quella è praticamente priva di contenuti, vorrei sapere se è possibile chiedere il "redirect" alla mia wiki. Ho provato a lasciare un messaggio al fondatore, ma non ho ricevuto risposta siccome non si è più collegato dal 18 gennaio. Quindi è possibile chiedere già la sua rimozione? Oppure dovrei prima adottarla e quindi chiederla una volta amministratore? Se prima devo adottarla, immagino debba contribuire o posso già adottarla essendo una wiki priva di contenuti? Dico già che se dei contributi sono richiesti, allora copierò allegramente delle pagine a caso dalla mia wiki per soddisfare i requisiti per poi chiedere l'adozione. Attendo una risposta, grazie. : Adottare una wiki che si intende far chiudere non ha alcun senso! Quindi se vuoi farla chiudere e creare un redirect, devi contattare lo staff. Non ti assicuro nulla, ma tentar non nuoce. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 16:50, apr 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Allora contatto lo staff! Ho fatto la richiesta perché non sapevo quale fosse la procedura... Il Sistema solare Wiki Ciao ! Vorrei addottare la wiki del sistema solare , visto ke ho cancellato tutte le altre wiki di troppo mie , penso che sia tutto in regola , fatemi sapere . Ciao Grazie . Manuel rubin 11:30, apr 25, 2012 (UTC) : Troppo comodo copiare i contenuti da Wikipedia e far vedere che si sta contribuendo alla wiki... [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 19:15, apr 25, 2012 (UTC) Guild Wars 2 Wiki Ciao, sto cercando di portare avanti un progetto su una Wiki abbandonata, quella di Guild Wars 2 Italia Wiki, ho messo tutto a nuovo e ora con l'aiuto spero della comunità di questo gioco potrà pian piano ampliarsi. La pagina è stata abbandonata da ormai due anni.. so che è già presto per fare richiesta, ugualmente cercherò di inserire nuovi articoli spesso, quindi appena c'è la possibilità se potete nominarmi amministratore così potrò occuparmi anche di altri aspetti. Grazie in anticipo! -Thund- 12:46, giu 4, 2012 (UTC) Ho dato una monitorata al tuo lavoro, e direi che va bene. Però, quando non avrai più tempo per lavorare sul sito, ricorda di trovare un eventuale "successore". Poteri concessi. -- 17:29, giu 5, 2012 (UTC) World of Cars Posso adottare World of Cars Wikia? Sono un user che ha già contribuito moltissimo a questa wikia, e ho creato almeno 30 pagine. L'unico admin (fondatore) è inattivo da più di 6 mesi e quelli che contribuiscono molto su questa wikia sono degli user anonimi. Cars4ever 13:41, giu 6, 2012 (UTC) : Non è una wiki italiana quindi la richiesta non va fatta qui. Prova nella community central inglese, ma non so esattamente come funzioni lì. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 15:20, giu 6, 2012 (UTC) Spongebob salve potrei diventare amministratore di spongebob wiki se accetate vi do un bacio ciao da principessa tesoro Idem come sotto. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 10:35, lug 1, 2012 (UTC) Adventure time vorrei diventare amministratore di adventure time per aiutare queli in dificolta e dopo aiutarli in caso di incidenti. :A parte che per ben due volte non ti sei firmato, poi non hai messo il link alla wiki e quindi non so nemmeno se è inattiva; poi ho visto che continui a creare pagine di spam in diverse wiki e inoltre ho il sospetto che tu non sappia parlare italiano a un livello accettabile per gestire una wiki italiana. Quindi per ora la richiesta è rifiutata. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 10:35, lug 1, 2012 (UTC) Spongebob wiki ciao minerva perfavore potrei diventare amministratore di spongebob wiki firma duefantagenitori : Prima di tutto non ci si firma così, ma usando ~~~~ o l'apposito tasto della firma nel menù in alto; in secondo luogo, non hai messo il link alla wiki, ma credo si tratti di questa; in terzo luogo, non è che se cambi username (da Principessa Tesoro a Duefantagenitori) hai più possibilità di ottenere l'adozione. In quarto luogo, ma questa motivazione in realtà è la più importante: ti sembrano contributi sensati e utili quelli che hai inserito nella wiki stessa? A me sembrano solo sciocchezze! [[User:Minerva_Titani| Minerva Titani]] 10:50, lug 7, 2012 (UTC) Due fantagenitori wiki ciao vorrei diventare amministratore di duefantagenitori wiki perfavore Duefantagenitori 12:15, lug 7, 2012 (UTC) Ora basta! A parte che non hai letto i requisiti sopraelencati, a parte che quella wiki non è inattiva, ma mi sembra che tu mi stia prendendo in giro! Guarda che posso vedere i tuoi contributi su tutte le wiki in cui hai scritto e so che son semplicemente spam! E ho anche visto che hai creato già diverse wiki recentemente. Non fare più alcuna richiesta di adozione, per favore, e cerca di pensare a gestire al meglio le wiki che hai creato o a contribuire in modo utile a quelle di altri. [[User:Minerva_Titani| Minerva Titani]] 13:25, lug 7, 2012 (UTC) ciao minerva vorrei fare diventare un mio amico amministrattore della wikia come posso fare dami molte informazioni su come fare perfavore non riesco a firmare quindi lo lascio cosi A parte che non si capisce a quale wiki ti riferisci, ma questo non è il posto adatto per fare queste domande. Esiste il Forum per le domande. [[User:Minerva_Titani| Minerva Titani]] 16:49, lug 10, 2012 (UTC) Adventure time wiki vorrei diventare amministratore di aventure time wiki sempre se potrei perche non c e molto tempo pero te lo do Collaboratore 11:48, lug 12, 2012 (UTC) Assolutamente no. Conti una quantità di edit quasi nulla, e tra l'altro non ho nemmeno visto tue modifiche recenti sul sito. -- 09:32, lug 13, 2012 (UTC) gumball vorrei diventare amministratore di lo straordinario mondo di gumball wiki perfavore vi prego in cinochio. Eric nidols (discussioni) 10:48, lug 23, 2012 (UTC) : Le richieste di adozione si fanno solo per le wiki inattive e "Lo straordinario mondo di gumball wiki" non lo è. In ogni caso, forse sarebbe il caso di imparare un po' meglio l'italiano, prima di chiedere in adozione una wiki... [[User:Minerva_Titani| Minerva Titani]] 12:49, lug 23, 2012 (UTC) Resident Evil Wiki Salve, vorrei adottare la semi-abbandonata Resident Evil Wiki. Ho già creato diverse pagine ricche di contenuti e sto continuando tutt'ora. Hirona (discussioni) 12:02, ago 1, 2012 (UTC) Stai facendo un buon lavoro, ma conti ancora troppi pochi contributi e fai parte del progetto da un periodo minimo. Approfondisci di più le tue conoscenze e accumula maggiore esperienza, poi più avanti ne riparleremo. -- 10:40, ago 2, 2012 (UTC) Esiste per caso un numero standard di edit su cui basarmi per poter effettuare nuovamente la richiesta? E quanto tempo dovrei aspettare prima di farlo? Potreste darmi dei numeri approssimativi? Il fatto che non possa aggiornare la pagina principale o la skin della wiki è veramente frustrante. --Hirona (discussioni) 11:14, ago 2, 2012 (UTC) : Non esiste un numero stardard di modifiche; quello che controlliamo non è solo il loro numero, ma anche la loro qualità (per es., modifiche alle pagine discussioni non contano) e soprattutto la loro costanza nel tempo. Essere admin è un impegno e come tale richiede una certa presenza nella wiki. Comunque ho sbloccato la home page e puoi modificarla. Per la skin, c'è sempre tempo più avanti. [[User:Minerva_Titani| Minerva Titani]] 11:40, ago 2, 2012 (UTC) :: Grazie mille, gentilissima! --Hirona (discussioni) 11:45, ago 2, 2012 (UTC) Uncharted Wiki Vorrei adottare la Wiki dedicata ad Uncharted. Ho già iniziato a collaborare, ed ho creato parecchie pagine, oltre che Template. Attendo una risposta... Forzaroma1927 (discussioni) 12:35, ago 6, 2012 (UTC) : E' ancora troppo presto per l'adozione. Sto tenendo d'occhio i tuoi contributi, continua così e tra un po' ne riparliamo. Comunque vorrei capire perché stai togliendo le categorie dalle pagine...[[User:Minerva_Titani| Minerva Titani]] 14:23, ago 6, 2012 (UTC) :: Le sto togliendo perchè inizialmente erano quasi tutte errate. Ora sono a posto. Inoltre ho creato altri template, pagine, e categorie.Forzaroma1927 (discussioni) 18:01, ago 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Allora?! Che facciamo?! Forzaroma1927 (discussioni) 20:07, set 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ho visto che ti sei assentato per tutto agosto e hai ripreso solo oggi con qualche modifica. Poi ho anche letto questa discussione di ieri in cui dici che preferisci non occupartene. Quindi ne deduco che non sei più interessato. [[User:Minerva_Titani| Minerva Titani]] (contattami) 18:41, set 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::Si, è vero. Attendevo solo una tua risposta. Comunque continuerò a contribuire sulla Wiki di Uncharted, anche senza esserne l'amministratore. Sai, avevo paura che diventando amministratore, avrei avuto poco tempo a disposizione per occuparmene. Forzaroma1927 (discussioni) 22:39, 4 set, 2012 (UTC) Resident Evil Wiki Salve da come potrete notare avevo già chiesto alcuni mesi fa la richiesta di adozione ma con fine negativo. Durante questi mesi avete visto che facevo edit molto raramente, il motivo per cui non facevo tante edit era perchè non mi piaceva fare edit da solo senza nessuno che aiutava ma ora visto che è arrivato un nuovo utente ho cominciato a scrivere di più e sono tornato per rifare la richiesta. Attendo la vostra risposta --''' Helljumper 96' 22:56, ago 10, 2012 (UTC) Quantità di contributi molto bassa. Inoltre, il fatto che in questi mesi tu abbia fatto poche modifiche solo per assenza di "personale", dimostra come tu non sia pronto a ricoprire tale carica: un admin deve essere sempre presente e disponibile, indipendentemente dalla vitalità del sito. Ricorda che questo titolo è una responsabilità, nei confronti della comunità e del sito stesso.-- 12:49, ago 14, 2012 (UTC) Titeuf Wiki Ciao, ormai mi conoscono quasi tutti, vorrei addottare http://it.titeuf.wikia.com, perchè è una serie televisiva che mi piace, continua ad essere vandalizzata, ed non ha amministratori attivi. Io continuerò ad aggiungere informazioni utili alla comunità.Manuel rubin (discussioni) 11:48, ago 22, 2012 (UTC) :No. Sei amministratore (nonché fondatore) di diverse wiki. Penso che tu non abbia il tempo materiale per gestirle tutte, per cui ti pregherei di non fare più richieste di adozione. Se vuoi contribuire alle wiki che ti interessano, lo puoi fare anche da utente semplice. [[User:Minerva_Titani| ''Minerva Titani]] (contattami) 12:54, ago 22, 2012 (UTC) Titeuf Wiki se possibile vorrei diventare io admin di titeuf wiki Duefantagenitori Acecombat Wiki Buonasera, sono di nuovo io, la wiki Acepedia si stà sempre più ingrandendo, il problema che se non parli bene inglese sei tagliato fuori, quindi omi proporrei di diventare admin di questa wiki per randerla accessibile anche agli italiani appassionati di Ace Combat... Attendo una vostra risposta... Generale wareagle 22:08, 24/08/2012 : A parte che è una wiki attiva e in questa sezione si fanno le richieste di adozione per le wiki inattive, ma in ogni caso, essendo una wiki inglese, non rientra nel "territorio di competenza" degli helper italiani. Poi dubito che la wiki sia intenzionata a "italianizzarsi". Se sei un appassionato, ti consiglio di creare una wiki omonima in italiano. --[[User:Minerva_Titani| Minerva Titani]] (contattami) 21:38, ago 24, 2012 (UTC) Super Mario e Luigi Wiki Vorrei prendere in adozione la Wiki Super Mario e Luigi Wiki ma non riesco a contattare il founder Isotta 2.----Saluti,SuperMarioThree,if I tink 07:44, set 5, 2012 (UTC) Uncharted Wiki vorrei addotare uncharted wiki perchè cosi potrei arrichirlo di piu e ho iniziato a modificare pagina ecc Adventure time posso esere admin di adventure time wiki e un altra domanda come fate ad essere helperDarwin watterson2 (discussioni) 11:24, set 23, 2012 (UTC) Dragon Ball AF Wiki vorrei adottare Dragon Ball AF Wiki perche essendo in contatto con l' il fondatore sono stato scelto dal fondatore ad adottare la wiki.--Luigi SSJ5 (discussioni) 13:26, set 29, 2012 (UTC) : Se sei in contatto con l'admin puoi farti dare i diritti da lui. L'adozione è per le wiki senza amministratore attivo. --[[User:Minerva_Titani| Minerva Titani]] (contattami) 21:05, set 29, 2012 (UTC) Richiesta Ho fondato la wiki Videogioki wiki, perchè il nome Videogiochi wiki era già preso per una wiki chiusa. Ora mi chiedevo se almeno i contenuti della precedente wiki potessero essere spostati nella mia wiki.Riki Manzoli (discussioni) 09:12, ott 28, 2012 (UTC) : Ciao, a parte che dovresti mettere i link alle wiki, non ho ben capito cosa vorresti. Puoi spiegarti meglio? [[User:Minerva_Titani| Minerva Titani]] (contattami) 09:49, ott 28, 2012 (UTC) Salve,ho visto la candidatura per la wikia di dofus (ita) di Piemoo e vorrei poter collaborare come admin con lui soprattutto perchè sono riuscito finalmente ad avere del tempo libero (e anche tanto),gioco da 6 anni a Dofus e non mi stancherò mai :))) detto questo aspetto risposta. Un Saluto Alla Wikia e a Piemoo(che mi puo contattare sul forum della Royal Chage o in Game (Affori) Diritti perfetti ora posso essere admin di Adventure Time Wiki e non aspetto un no come risposta, ciao. Darwin watterson2 (discussioni) 14:50, nov 28, 2012 (UTC) Halo vorrei adottare la pagina di halo